To Flea or Not to Flee
Synopsis Rita uses the Fighting Flea monster to cause Jason to itch really badly. Plot Zack is trying to raise money for the Juice Bar because Ernie is going out of business. Jason meets up with the team and has found a dog. Next Bulk and Skull are trying to find a lost dog because there will be a generous reward. Rita plans to use the dog to get to the Red Ranger by planting a flea on the dog. The dog then gets a flea on Jason who can infect people by touching them. Jason gets itchy and starts scratching like crazy. The team goes to the Command Center and gets less then positive news. Zordon tells the Rangers that the itch will spread all over Jason. Jason and Kimberly go back to the park to try and find the dog that Skull and Bulk stole from them. The flea monster turns up and Jason and Kimberly fight the flea monster. Jason starts to itch again and can't fight the monster. Jason's itch becomes worse and Kimberly is having a tough time holding off the monster. The other rangers show up and Billy sprays Jason with the antidote. The bug grows big and the rangers defeat the Flea monster. The dog is returned to its owner and Ernie is given a substantial amount of money and the Juice Bar is no longer going out of business. Bulk and Skull walk in and appear to be infected as well. Billy then has the solution to their itching and him and Jason put collars on them. Unfortunately for them, they have to keep them on for a week. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Rebecca Forstadt as Fighting Flea (voice) Notes *The episode's title is a pun of "To be, or not to be", a soliloquy from William Shakespeare's Hamlet. *The Megazord fight was used in a PC game Power Rangers Zeo PowerActive Words. *Final time the Megazord Tank Mode uses it's cannons. *Ninth time Tommy doesn't appear. Errors *The Megazord's finisher shows it slashing horizontally, but the shot on the monster is shown diagonally from top to bottom. Song *Fight